Reunion
by Jess2727
Summary: What if Percy reunited with the Camp Half-Blood gang before The Mark of Athena? Why is there 2 Percy and Annabeth's? And more importantly will no one get Percy his food! READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Enjoy!**

"Annabeth?" Said a tentative voice through the door.

Annabeth was in her cabin, she was having one of her breakdowns again. It happened more and more often when she realized they wouldn't be finding Percy for a long time.

Annabeth whipped her tears with her shirt sleeve. She was trying to clean herself up, so her friends wouldn't worry. Well, too late for that. "Come in," she said.

Thalia came in first, following behind her was Piper, Jason and Leo and Clarisse. I know what you're thinking, Clarisse? Well, she was helping with the Argo II when Annabeth had her breakdown, so here she is.

"Annabeth," Thalia said resting a hand on her knee, "We'll find him." Thalia gave her a sad smile.

"Um..." Leo said, breaking the awkward silence," We should probably get back to work."

Then, they were gone.

PJOPJOJPJOJPJPOJPJOJPOJPJOPJOJPOJPOJPJOPJOJPJOPJOJPOJPJOPJOJPJOPJOJPJOPJOJPJO

"Hazel, Frank, Percy can I talk to you outside for a second?" Reyna asked.

Percy nodded, me and Hazel and Frank got up and left the dinning room.

Standing outside was Octavian, arms crossed, looking very pissed off.

"Oh," was all Percy said.

Octavian gave me a smug smile, not really sure why though.

"Percy," Reyna turned to face me," Octavian claims that you tried to kill him."

"What!?" Hazel, Frank and Percy screamed at once.

"Oh, please you know what you did," Octavian complained.

"Octavian, I have no idea what you're talking about." Percy told him.

"Liar! See I told you Reyna, Greeks are liars and traitors," Octavian yelled.

"Octavian-" Percy started.

Then they were gone.

PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOJPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO

The gods were arguing in the thrown room, when all the sudden.

People started falling from the ceiling one after another. Groans and yelps came out of each one of them as they hit the marble floor. After the noises disappeared and no more children were falling from the ceiling the teens layed in a heap on the floor.

"Octavian, I'm gonna kill you," said a groggedy voice.

"I knew you tried to kill me," shouted a voice.

Then the two demi-gods got out of the pile and started arguing with each other, unaware of the open mouthed gods and demi-gods staring at them.

"Prissy!" Clarisse yelled angrily, yet shocked.

Percy whipped his head in the direction of the voice, astonished. He started at the demi-gods who were now getting up off the floor.

Percy nearly started crying out of joy," Oh my gods."

Thalia and Annabeth ran to Percy at full speed. Tackling him to the floor of the throne room.

"Ow," Percy whined.

"You have iron skin, you can't feel anything," Thalia reminded him, with a annoyed yet over-joyed tone.

"I don't have the curse anymore," He told them.

"What?!" Annabeth, Thalia and Clarisse said.

"You went off and lost the curse!" Clarisse shouted.

Meanwhile, Leo is thinking, _how can you lose a curse?_

"I didn't-" Percy was interrupted, by Athena.

"Who are you!?" She bellowed.

Annabeth and Thalia got off of Percy and Percy stood up, crossing him arms.

"Oh, it's you guys," He mumbled.

"Um, what do you mean you don't know who we are? We saved Olympus for you guys!" Thalia explained.

"What?!" The gods bellowed.

"When did this happen?!" Zeus yelled.

"Like a year ago, 2013, Kronos, army, end of the world, Manhattan. Ring a bell?" Percy asked.

"Uh... guys?" Leo called from behind.

The three demi-gods turned to Leo, "Yes?" Annabeth asked.

He held out a peace of paper in his hand.

**Dear Demi-gods,**

**You guys are in the past, the year 2001. Freaky right, well you'll get used to it. I froze time so you guys aren't missing out on any fun.**

**Figure the rest out, and NO KILLING!**

**I am awesome.**

**Sincerely, Apollo and The Fates**

"The Fates?!" screamed the gods.

"They never interfere in anything," Hades yelled.

"I'm even more awesome in the future!" Chanted Apollo which earned annoyed glares from everyone especially Artemis and Thalia.


	2. Chapter 2

Another bright flash appeared. Causing everyone to close their eyes.

"What the- ahhhhhhh!" I heard a voice say.

Opening my grey eyes, I saw none other than Nico Di Angelo on the ground, face first.

"Nico?!" Hazel, Frank and Percy said at the same time, more utterly surprised then the rest of us.

Hazel, seemed grateful. Frank seemed surprised and Percy-

"Percy!?" I yelled at him, as he grabbed Nico by the collar. What the Hades was he doing! Percy seemed very, very mad. Like "I'm going to kill you if you step anywhere near me" mad.

"Are you going to tell me why you didn't tell me I was Greek!? I had no memory and you saw me! You could have told me and ended my quest before it even started!" Percy said through gritted teeth.

Nico looked as scared as hell, frantically trying to get Percy to put him back on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nico, what is he talking about?" Reyna said, ignoring the gods and goddesses.

"I-I'm sorry, Percy I couldn't tell you! I promised!" Nico stammered.

Percy eyes were more filled with despair than anger,"6 month, Nico. That witch put me to sleep for 6 months, you could have at least had the courtesy to tell me I was Greek." He said.

"6 months!" Everyone but Percy and Nico screamed, causing Percy to drop Nico and quickly bring his attention back to his friends.

"But- but you were at the Roman Camp for 8 months!" Annabeth said horrified.

"Hera-",Percy glared at the goddess," put me to sleep for 6 months, I arrived at the Roman Camp a few weeks ago."

Everyone had a feeling of either being horrified or angry.

"How could she do something like that?!" Piper mumbled soft enough for only Jason to hear. He held in her hand in response, causing her to smile.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Hera yelled.

"We are talking about the future! And trust me your even a bigger bitch then you are now." Percy mumbled the last part."Now, before something else crazy happens, I've got to do one thing."

Percy ran to Annabeth, holding her tight and kissed her on the lips. This caused the girls to "awe" and the guys to smile they were happy they were back together.

They broke apart, Percy mumbled something in Annabeth's ear causing her to look up at him as if he said the most shocking thing in the world. "And you wanna know something else? I never forgot you, Wise Girl. I woke up with no memory and the first thing I thought was: I need to get to Annabeth."

"Really?!" Annabeth said, tears running down her face.

"Really, now stop crying this is supposed to be happy!" Percy said, hugging Annabeth one more time.

"That was beautiful!" Aphrodite said, holding a tissue to her nose. the demi-gods had almost forgot the gods were there.

"Can you introduce yourselves now?" Apollo asked, nonchalantly.

The children of the Big Three all looked at one another, very aware of the outcome if the other gods found out about there parents.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." the children said at the same time.

All the sudden another flash appeared, to figures came tumbling down from the ceiling, hand in hand. Both of them screaming.

The demi-gods gasped, when they saw who it was.

It was Percy and Annabeth. A bloody, beat up, broken Percy and Annabeth.

The beat up Percy opened his eyes, then they widened when he saw his surroundings," Annabeth! Open your eyes, now!"

The beat up Annabeth opened her eyes,"How- we're alive!"

"I noticed, but why are we on Olympus. Last time I checked we were falling into Tartarus." Percy said to Annabeth.

"What!?" Said everybody in the room.

THAT'S RIGHT I JUST THREW ALL LOGIC OUT THE WINDOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Older Percy scanned his surroundings from the ground, then he spotted himself who looked just as shocked as he did.

"Holy Shit! It's me!" He yelled.

"Never mind that! Did you just say you were falling into Tartarus!"Reyna screamed.

Older Percy's head snapped around," Reyna! But- Camp Jupiter was-and- statue-Mark of Athena!" He stammered.

"For the last time, did you just say you were falling into Tartarus!?" That was Zeus this time.

Percy instantly recognized his voice, he didn't even turn around, "You have got to be freaking kidding me."

He managed to push himself onto his feet and support Annabeth who had a broken ankle. He glanced at all the gods, then locked eyes with Hera, "Annabeth, I know you have broken ankle, but can you help me kill Hera?" Percy asked in a very creepy voice.

"How dare you?!" Hera said, mortified.

"How dare I? Seriously, after everything you put Annabeth and I through, after everything you put the Seven and Nico through! You put us through hell, literally! And you-" Percy pointed at the rest of the gods and goddesses," I thought you guys would maybe help out a little, considering you sent your children on lethal quests all the time, but no. You're to busy fighting off your other half. Poor you, you have schizophrenia! Meanwhile, you're children are either trying their way out of Tartarus, or trying to fight off mother nature. So, Hera I think I have the right to say a few words." Percy finished.

The demi-gods were shocked, most of them had their mouths open. How could have Percy and the Seven gone through much. And more importantly, why were Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus.

The gods were shocked as well, they just blinked not sure what to say.

"Why- why were we in Tartarus?" Younger Percy asked, still bewildered by Older Percy and Annabeth's appearance.

Percy looked back at his younger self, "Should I tell him?" Percy asked Annabeth. Annabeth nodded, a slit smile on her face.

Percy flashed his famous smile," I needed to stay with Annabeth. Is there any other reason?"

"Well, if that's why then you mine as well throw yourself into Tartarus." Younger Percy said.

"I did." Older Percy stated plainly.

The demi-gods just kept getting one shock after another. They were still trying to process the fact that there were 2 Percy and Annabeth's now.

"You went to Tartarus with her because you didn't want to leave her! That is the cutest thing ever!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Okay, whatever. But, first things first. I NEED FOOD. NOW!"


	5. I'M SORRY, I SWEAR

**OKAY GUYS, I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE NEXT!**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**IN OTHER NEWS IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW.**

**HOPEFULLY I'LL SEE YOU GUYS SOON, AND GOOD LUCK ON ANY REGIONS, TESTS, AND OR FINAL EXAMS COMING UP!**

**-PEACE OUT, JESS2727**


End file.
